Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. For more info on user rights, see . Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Administrators * Altar * AuronKaizer * DjMack * Fused Shadow * Happyjoe5 * Hero of Time 87 * LadyNorbert * Murchadah * Naftaliash827 * Oath to Order * Power courage wisdom and time * Richard1990 * ShutUpNavi * Thai420 * XXXXX Rollback These users, along with administrators, can use the rollback feature. * Lessthan1337 * UberPhoeb * Mr kmil * Emem123292 How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you would like to become an administrator, please do so under the Requests for adminship header. Generally, if the consensus is supportive after a week or two, than the user should be given admin rights. How do admins grant rollback or admin rights? :See '' What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Remember, being an admin is '''no big deal'. Vote templates Requests for adminship Morgoth14 :Morgoth14 (talk · · ) I would like to apply to be an administer. I haven't been around that long but I know my way around the site. I have made a number of edits and corrections. I have only played one Zelda game (Twilight Princess) but I know it forward and back, have beaten it, and know many of its secrets. Please make me and administrator. Votes : : We have nine admins, three active, three semi-active. And, (no offense) you have experience with only one game. Oath to Order 17:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : Maybe Rollback rights. Oath to Order 18:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with AuronKaizer.~~Mr kmil : : I also agree with AuronKaizer. Also, you haven't been seen in over a month. LadyNorbert 17:49, 5 June 2008 (UTC) : : Don't wanna be mean but they are right just edit more.--Power courage wisdom and time 01:04, 8 June 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, you need o edit some more. I haven't seen you around in over a month. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 01:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) : : Morgoth is a very good communicator and has a good grasp of the wiki stuff. I'm not against you becoming a roll-back user, but you just need to do some more editing to main pages s'all. --AuronKaizer 02:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Zmario Im Zmario and I believe I should be an admin. Reasons Why 1. Played most of the series games 2. Own strategy guides 3. Knows most games like the back of my hand Votes : : Has not made many edits since. --AuronKaizer 21:17, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : : True That.~~Mr kmil : :I third that. You need a more time and edits. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 21:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : : You haven't been seen in nearly a month. LadyNorbert 17:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) : : I've never seen you edit--Power courage wisdom and time 01:04, 8 June 2008 (UTC) : : Same as PCWT, plus, Strategy guides tell you nothing, 'cept how you beat the game/side quests. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']][[User talk:UberPhoeb|''Phoeb]](Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 16:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Kperfekt722 Ummm... I haven't been here that long, and I know I'm probably going to have to wait, but I some intense memory and information of bosses. I'm a huge fan of the original game and twilight princess. If it helps I own most of the games. I think I'm only missing 4 (non-including those horrible CD-i games). In any case please be polite with your comments, thanks... Kperfekt722 04:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Votes : : You've done pretty good so far. You're on the right track. Just wait. --AuronKaizer 15:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : : You're pretty new, but you're doing well. Maybe I'll give you rollback rights, later of course. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 15:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : : Newish, but wait a few more weeks, and keep up the good work! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 16:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) UberPhoeb (2) Sorry, this may be a little sudden, but I would also like to apply for Admin rights, I know that you guys are going to say wait, and I can wait, but I know that almost everyone knows me, a lot of people like me, I'm nice, and I've made a lot of edits, in fact, more than some of the new admins, I hit 200 Main on Fathers Day! Ever since I've gotten rollback, I've almost doubled my edit count, and I still want to edit more, but also make this wiki better and protect it. I really care about this wiki, and I want to sign up for admin rights. I mostly want to make better edits, and know more things, but also maybe add some to the MediaWiki, I know a lot about coding, and I have my own wiki. Thank you, [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 16:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Votes : :I know I can't vote for myself, but I want to say (I said it up there, too) I don't care if I have to wait another month, I just want to help the wiki more. Thank you, [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 16:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : :UP has been a real asset to the site. If we make any more admin in the near future, I think he definitely deserves consideration. LadyNorbert 01:20, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : I was opposing, but I thought that I shouldn't because he is my good friend --griff 18:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : :He knows a lot about wiki's, and... what LadyNorbert said... yea! --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 18:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Aghanim the Mage I Believe I should have Admin Rights because: 1. I have experience in The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and A Link to the Past. 2. I am very responsible, and will make sure I live up to my title. 3. I am a very nice guy, and I only want to give as much as I can to the Wiki. 4. I can make my own userboxes, and am completely willing to take any requests. 5. The people here have given me some very good welcomes, and I thank them (I have a loss of friends at school) so I think I owe them something. Votes : : You're doing pretty well, but it's a little too early for you to be requesting administrative rights. Maybe rollback in a little while. LadyNorbert 18:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Fifteen admins... Oh so many... And you haven't been around long. OtOcon^_- 18:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Good Job so far: OtO: most of them are inactive (more like 6 of them) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He should have rollback rights in a 3 or 4 weeks, thats when I (I think) got mine. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He's got some things to learn about respecting other people's edits. Also has a tendency to be a bit malicious. --AuronKaizer 02:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) User:Oldschoolzeldafan I would like to nominate OLZF to receive rollback rights. She has done a lot to make this site more organized and streamlined, particularly in terms of our image files, and rollback rights would give her some more flexibility and autonomy as she continues this work. She's really an asset and I'm throwing her to the wolves putting her name out for consideration. LadyNorbert 01:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Votes